


On the Shelf

by Marf_Redux



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One sided Chuck/Claire, hints of possibly seeing Mike/Julie, one sided Chuck/Mike, post series vignette, thoughts about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Very short vignette of Chuck thinking about things.
Kudos: 3





	On the Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

On the Shelf

His driving lessons were on the shelf according to Mike and he could deal with that. After all they needed to get the new Mutt built before Kaine started causing trouble again and the new found peace in Motorcity fell apart. The Duke was as always being a pain in the ass again and the other gangs were chafing at playing nice with each other. The fact Kaine nearly won was very quickly fading from memory for a lot of them.

Plus truthfully he still wasn’t keen on the idea of actually learning to drive but he had enjoyed the time alone with Mike. Just like he could deal with how much he’d miss the Muttercycle and clinging to Mike tightly when he was back in the reinforced passenger seat of the new Mutt. He’d also ignore the looks passing between Mike and Julie he wasn’t sure if he was watching his best friend fall for her or not but something had changed between them.

She and Claire were also acting odd around each other and he wondered what that meant. He still thought Claire was a goddess of a woman but his thoughts kept turning to Mike more and more. He’d never bring it up though Mike already went out of his way for him so he’d put those feelings of wanting more than just being friends with Mike on the shelf with his driving lessons.

The End.


End file.
